


Vid: Sonnet XVII

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fanvids, Feels, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: I love you as one loves certain obscure things,secretly, between the shadow and the soul.- Pablo Neruda, Sonnet XVII





	Vid: Sonnet XVII

**Author's Note:**

> My second vid using a Pablo Neruda poem - man sure knew how to write love poetry...

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_sonnetxvii.zip) (89mb, .mp4 + .srt)  
**Written by** : Sonnet XVII, by Pablo Neruda  
**Read by** : [whoisjeremyward?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdJpI6ysZvo)

 **Transcription** :  
I don't love you as if you are a rose of salt topaz  
or arrow carnations that propagate fire  
I love you as one love certain obscure things  
secretly between the shadow and the soul

I love you as the plant that doesn't bloom  
but carries the light of those flowers hidden within itself  
and thanks to your love the tight aroma  
that arose from the earth lived dimly in my body

I love you without knowing how or when or from where  
I love you directly without problems or pride  
I love you like this because I don't know any other way to love

except in this form in which I am not nor are you  
so close that your hand upon my chest is mine  
so close that your eyes close with my dreams

 _Valentine_ : To love is to destroy.  
_Jace_ : You love me, so? I love you, too, Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I wish iMovie allowed for better coloring or stopped doing those crackling noises!


End file.
